


find the time to be the man that you like to talk to

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [135]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Other, Pokephilia, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Through strange circumstances, the former Hoenn champion, Maggie, finds herself living with an alien. Through even stranger circumstances, she finds herself falling in love.
Relationships: Deoxys/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poll Fics [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	find the time to be the man that you like to talk to

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again, assigning gender to genderless Pokemon,sorry but I am what I am  
> anyway this whole fic is a stretch but it won a poll and I love Deoxys a lot

It is a bit of stretch to call this thing her Pokemon. Technically, she did catch him, but what happened up there could hardly be called a battle, and she has not kept him in a ball since coming to live with her. He is more like a very strange and extremely culture shocked roommate, one that does not pay rent and that she is not entirely sure how to communicate with.

Maggie has seen a lot of shit over the years, but after her time as the Hoenn champion came to an end, she thought that her life would stay the same mundane, soul crushing routine forever. She never counted on Deoxys coming along to change that.

  
~X~

When she got the call saying she had to go into fucking space, she nearly hung up. For one thing, it sounded too unbelievable to be true, and even if it  _ was _ true, she had a job now, so did they really expect her to just drop everything because some science man called her? And all of this is because they think the current champion is still “too young” for these things, even though he definitely wasn’t too young to come in, kick Maggie’s ass, and cement her future as a retail slave now that her time in the spotlight was over.

Truth be told, she had started to become burnt out on the whole champion thing, so she did not mind losing at all, but,  _ damn _ is it a rude awakening to end up working in a fucking department store after all of that, showing her day in and day out what being burnt out  _ really _ feels like.

Either way, she did not see why it had to be her, or why being a former champion somehow qualified her for this bizarre, planet-saving mission. Sure, she went toe to toe with Team Aqua back in her day, but didn’t Brendan do the same with their land loving counterparts? He sure wasn’t “too young” for that.

Couldn’t they just call Steven Stone? Maggie was pretty sure that after she defeated him and took his title, that rich boy had plenty of free time on his hands, unlike her. But, no, it had to be her, and that was how she ended up  _ borrowing _ Rayquaza from Brendan- again, he wasn’t  _ too young _ to catch  _ fucking Rayquaza _ \- so that she could go off on some wild mission,  _ into fucking space. _ Needless to say, her boss did not believe her reason for calling in until she actually saw it on the news, and finally excused the absence.

All Maggie had to do was ensure that Rayquaza destroyed the meteor that threatened to destroy a pretty big chunk of the planet. Deoxys was a little bonus surprise, but she had been told that if there were any “unusual beings” involved, any strange Pokemon that she had never seen before, that she was “strongly encouraged” to capture them for research purposes.

She had no idea how to battle with Rayquaza, and had not brought any of her own Pokemon up here, not really wanting to risk their lives along with hers. That was when she began frantically lobbing Ultra Balls at Deoxys, who swatted them away, one after another, with his strange tentacle arms.

_ Please, please, oh god, oh fuck, what do I do, how do I do this, what do I do _ , was the mantra running through her mind, over and over again, as she kept trying to catch him without doing any real work, until one of the balls actually hit him, and opened up, pulling him inside. She remained frozen for a moment, praying with all her might, and then it was secured shut, and she took hold of the Ultra Ball, her mission completed. Or as completed as it was going to get, because she was not sticking around a moment longer to see if there were any other alien Pokemon for her to deal with.

Back on earth, she showed the Pokemon, given the name Deoxys, to the annoying ass science men that got her into this mess. More than any of them, Deoxys seemed the most interested in her, staring at her, until Maggie stared back, not sure what to make of the whole situation.

He began to reach a tentacle out to her, slowly, hesitating, and before she realized what she was doing, she responded by reaching towards him as well. Just before they made contact, his tentacle suddenly shifted, into a five-fingered hand, mirroring hers. Maggie jumped back in surprise at first, but then pressed her hand against his, a strange feeling welling up within her.

That was when they told her that they would be taking Deoxys for research purposes, and he moved behind her so quickly that they barely saw him move, looking briefly different. When she turned around to see what it was that was different about his appearance, his appearance had already changed again, becoming a bit more blocky, like he was trying to protect himself in some way.

He was making it clear that he had no intention of leaving her side.

~X~

Now she’s stuck with him, living with her like a roommate, because she feels weird keeping him contained like any other Pokemon. She has had to go to periodic checkups with him, the researchers’ conditions for letting him stay with her. They have designated the blocky appearance as his  _ defense form _ , discovering that he has another two forms to shift into. There is the attack one, that they have accidentally brought out when he did not like the direction of the testing, and the speed one, that she saw the flash of when he moved quickly to hide behind her.

When she gets home after an exhausting day of work, she finds Deoxys in full defensive mode, tucked into the corner of her apartment. Looking over to him, she asks, “What is it?”

He makes a noise in response, but that really doesn’t give her much of an answer.

“Was it that Tailow on the windowsill again?” she asks. “I told you, you could definitely take it on if it tried to fight you, but I really doubt it’s going to fight. Pretty sure Torchic has all the birds in the neighborhood scared for their lives.” Her first Pokemon, who has adamantly refused to evolve no matter how much he has grown, puffs up proudly when he hears her mention him.

Deoxys finally seems convinced, or is at least calmed by her presence enough to return to his usual form. She has no idea why he gets so skittish where such simple things are concerned, or why he relies on her for that level of comfort, when he seemed so terrifying out there in space. But it does make it easier for her to be around him, seeing that he is not nearly as scary as she thought he was at first, and she finds that she rather likes having him around.

He isn’t like her other Pokemon, in a way that she can’t quite explain. She’s always enjoyed venting to Torchic about her workday, finding it easier to relax once she has talked about it, and she knows Torchic at least understands a little bit of what she says. Deoxys knows absolutely nothing about life on this planet, but when she talks to him, she feels like he really listens, like the only thing separating them from being able to have a real conversation is the fact that he can’t speak her language.

It’s weird, weird enough to remind her that she really does live with an alien, even if he does seem entirely friendly, at least where she’s concerned. She isn’t sure if the scientists would agree with that, but maybe if they’d pay more attention to his likes and dislikes, and treated him more like a person and less like a science experiment, then Deoxys might warm up to them too.

He likes to watch TV with her, and she usually leaves it on all day while she’s at work. She has no idea if he’s using it to learn more about human life or if he just likes the mindless entertainment, but he always wants to watch with her whenever she’s home, eyes trained on whatever she’s watching. Tonight, she puts a movie channel on while she goes to make dinner for herself and to feed her Pokemon. Deoxys doesn’t seem to need any food for sustenance, according to the research that has been done so far, but once, she caught him sneaking off with one of Torchic’s treats.

To this day, she has no idea how he eats, but she makes sure to share the treats with him as well. She wanders back in to give him one while he diligently watches the movie, before returning to the kitchen. Maggie eats her dinner on the couch, with Torchic, full and happy, fast asleep at her feet, and Deoxys sitting at her side. The movie in question is a mindless romance, easy to get caught up even though she missed some of it while cooking, and entertaining enough to keep her focus until she’s done eating and can take her dishes back to the kitchen.

When she returns, the main couple has gotten a little heated, having finally admitted their true feelings to one another. It feels a little weird, watching something like this while Deoxys stares at the screen, completely transfixed, but she tries to tell herself that it’s silly to get embarrassed about something like that when watching with one of her Pokemon. She would never get weirded out if it were just her and Torchic, after all.

But things feel different with Deoxys, in a lot of ways, and mostly in ways that she can’t understand. It’s just like how she feels like talking to him is different, and why she puts him back in his Ultra Ball when it’s time to sleep. At first, it was just because she didn’t know if he would sleep or not, and didn’t want him floating around freaking her out at three in the morning, but now, she knows that he sleeps, and still feels weird having him out and about when she goes to bed.

Watching this couple go at each other- or at least as much as they can on television- she catches her mind wandering a bit. She’s never dated anyone, and never come close to sharing that kind of passion with another person. There wasn’t time when she traveled, and as champion, she never felt like she had time to meet anybody, and now, she is so busy with work and so tired all the time that socializing takes more energy than she is ready to expend. Falling in love seems out of the question for someone like her, especially now that she spends all of her time with an alien, and that the only humans she talks to outside of work are the scientists at the checkups.

Finally, the scene flickers to something less intimate, and more sweet. Pointing to the couple walking hand in hand through a park, Maggie says, “That’s probably something I’ll never get to do.” She doesn’t know why she says it out loud. Though she’s used to venting to Deoxys about anything and everything, she’s never vented about her lack of love life, and never really seen that much of a problem with it.

She tries to focus on the movie again, flustered by her sudden statement, so she jumps when she feels something touch her hand on the couch. Looking down, she sees that Deoxys has turned one of his tentacles to a hand again, and he brushes it against her. Maggie looks back up to see he is looking directly at her, devoid of any readable expression, just like always.

Finally, she realizes what he’s trying to do. “Oh, no, you don’t have to do anything like  _ that _ ,” she says. “I was just being weird, just talking about…” She trails off, not sure how to explain her behavior, but he taps on her hand again. Hesitating for only a moment more, she lets him lace his fingers with hers, not sure why her heart is pounding like this.

They finish the movie like this, because Deoxys doesn’t seem to want to move, and Maggie can’t bring herself to be the one to break this contact. It’s only when the credits roll that she pulls away and says, “I really should be getting to sleep. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, so…” She doesn’t know why she feels the need to explain herself to him, and she trails off before getting up to find his Ultra Ball. Deoxys remains still on the couch while he waits for her, and even when she calls him back to the ball, his tentacle remains in the shape of a human hand.

~X~

Things really start to feel weird from that point on, but Maggie does her best to hide these strange feelings from Deoxys, and tries to act normal whenever she is home with him. At work, she’s distracted, remembering that night over and over again, wondering what the hell has come over her. She is vague when a coworker- one that is probably the closest thing she has to a friend- asks her what’s been on her mind lately.

Mainly, she leaves out the stuff about holding hands with the alien that lives in her apartment, and just talks about how she’s met someone and has been spending more time with them lately, and that, for whatever reason, that has left her distracted and confused about it. Even as she explains it, she realizes what it sounds like, and knows what her coworker is going to say before she opens her mouth.

“Sounds like you're falling for this guy,” she teases. “You’re single, right? Is he? I think you should go for it, if there’s nothing standing in the way. If you two already spend this much time together, it’s probably just a matter of who makes the first move.”

“I mean, he’s definitely single, I just…” Maggie has nothing else that she can say on the subject, and definitely no way to explain why she definitely can’t make any sort of move, without having to explain that she’s talking about her alien roommate.

“So go for it!” This encouragement is probably really easy to give for someone who has no idea what’s actually going on. Maggie decides to just smile politely and pretend to think about it, rather than keep things going.

But she can’t actually be falling for Deoxys. As different as he is from any other Pokemon, he’s still been classified as a Pokemon. The two of them can’t verbally communicate and she captured him in outer space and is his legal guardian while he’s being researched. There’s so much to unpack in their complicated relationship that she knows she couldn’t possibly be falling in love with him.

She’s just lonely; that much has been obvious since she found herself remarking on the unattainable happiness of the couple in the movie. Maggie is lonely, and didn’t realize it up until now, and she’s projecting that loneliness onto her alien roommate because he’s kind of humanoid, and because she feels like she can talk to him better than she can talk to most people. Everything about this is just projection, to help make her feel better about her lack of romantic prospects.

The right thing to do now is sign up for a dating site, or something like that. She needs to get out and meet people, as exhausting as that sounds, so that she doesn’t end up projecting her loneliness onto Deoxys anymore. He has no idea what she’s actually thinking about or feeling, and he just grabbed her hand the other night because he thought that was what she wanted. Not that she wanted someone to be with, but just someone to hold her hand, to physically touch her, just like the couple in the movie touched.

She doesn’t really  _ want _ to date; in truth, the idea of meeting people alone exhausts her, but that’s the only way she can think of to stop thinking of Deoxys like this. Maybe she’ll sign up for a site tomorrow, on her day off. With any luck, she’ll be messaging guys left and right, and maybe even have a date by the time her next day off rolls around. She tries to get herself excited about that.

~X~

When she gets home, Deoxys is waiting for her, like he always is. She didn’t realize before now just how much she looks forward to seeing him when she opens the door, and wonders if that is yet another side effect of her loneliness. It’s so different from the way that she looks forward to seeing Torchic, even though it shouldn’t be. No matter how different he may seem, she needs to get herself into the habit of thinking of him as just another Pokemon, so that she can get over whatever this is. She doesn’t allow herself to go so far as to think of it as a crush.

“Were you harassed by any horrifying Tailow today?” she asks, trying to keep things casual, just like she has since that night. If Deoxys has noticed any changes in her behavior, he hasn’t done anything to indicate it. “I guess not, since you seem just fine.”

Everything goes like it always does. She makes dinner and eats it in front of the TV, and Deoxys watches with her. Lately, she has taken to watching the news and documentary channels, just to make sure that there’s nothing to inspire anymore weird behavior, from either of them. Tonight, she can stay up a little later, since she doesn’t have to work in the morning, and she remembers that she’s signing up for a dating site soon. She could do that tonight, but she can’t will herself off the couch, especially not for something that she isn’t particularly enthusiastic about to begin with.

And before she knows it, she finds herself venting about it to him, saying, “It’s not that I don’t want a relationship. I mean, I guess I do, I just…all the stuff involved in making it happen and making it work, that’s the stuff that just seems like it’ll be more trouble than it’s worth. I guess I just want something to fall perfectly into place and to be comfortable, just like that.”

She doesn’t know what she hopes to gain from saying all of this to him, especially when she’s planning on doing this to leave him out of her love life. Actually, now that she thinks about it, how is she going to explain Deoxys to a potential boyfriend? It’s not like it’s that hard to explain, it’s just such a weird situation, and she’s not sure how easy that would be to adjust to. Would it just be like if any of her other Pokemon were wandering the room? Maybe it would, but then, that doesn’t sit right with her either, because it sure doesn’t feel the same to her.

She isn’t being entirely honest with Deoxys, or with herself, either. It isn’t just companionship that she wants. A comfortable relationship with someone to help ease her loneliness would be great, but there’s more to it. She can’t miss something that she’s never had, but she would kind of like to have sex before she dies, and she’s been unbearably horny lately, and impossible to satisfy. Once she is alone in bed, she finds it impossible to get herself off with her usual methods and fantasies, and she thinks that might be because she just needs the real thing. Maybe she’s finally gotten worn out on her own touch, but like hell she’s going to say all of that out loud to anyone, let alone Deoxys.

He moves closer to her on the couch, and she turns to him. Once again, she finds that he is staring at her with an expression that she can’t read, and when she looks down, he has a hand again. Slowly, he lays it on top of hers, and her heart jumps in her throat. She really needs to stop saying things like this around him, because she’s clearly giving him weird ideas about how he should act around her, when he has no way of understanding what he’s getting into, or what he’s doing to her.

Maggie pulls her hand back, deciding to put a stop to this here and now. As touching as his concern may be, this shouldn’t be something that he’s concerned about, and shouldn’t be a need that he tries to fulfill. He isn’t human, and she needs to stop projecting her desire for human contact onto him. Except she doesn’t ever really think about needing human contact when she’s with him, and the idea of trying to date fills her with nothing but dread, and she’s honestly only felt better since he came to live with her…

She must sit there for a while thinking these things over, long enough for Deoxys to take her completely by surprise. He isn’t particularly heavy, but he’s able to get her on her back, and once he’s on top of her, she finds herself so stunned she can’t move, and therefore, completely helpless. His hand finds one of hers, and he holds it next to her head, fingers laced together, as one his tentacles pushes under her shirt.

“What are you doing?” she finally manages to gasp out, but, of course, there’s no answer. Just a tentacle pushing up her bra, brushing over one of her nipples, and making her whimper and squirm. Why does it feel so much better just to have someone else touch her?

Wait, why the hell is she just letting this happen? And why is he doing this? Where did he  _ learn _ all of this? She knows that this isn’t something that she taught him, not like the handholding. These are things he would only know to do if he read her mind, and now he’s pushing a tentacle down her pants too, and she moans, unable to help herself. She’s just so fucking  _ lonely _ , and he makes her so happy, and maybe it’s just because she’s projecting, but she loves him, she’s fallen so deeply in love with him, and would rather spend the rest of her life having one-sided conversations with Deoxys than ever trying to date anyone else.

“I love you,” she whimpers, before she can stop herself. “I love you.”

_ I love you. _

She jumps a bit, thinking for a moment that she hears a voice, but she realizes that she couldn’t have and that she must have imagined it. It didn’t actually sound like it came from outside of her head, really, but it’s a voice that’s hard to describe, and hard to hold onto now that it’s faded away. Everything is harder to hold onto when she’s being felt up by her alien roommate, and it seems that her declaration of love did nothing to deter him.

“Hold on,” she finally says. She’s really going to do this; she’s gone so far that she decides there’s no turning back anymore. “Let me get out of my clothes, okay?” He lets her up so that she can undress. Then, feeling silly doing this out here, she has him follow her to her bedroom, where she closes the door to make sure that Torchic doesn’t wander in.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. Well, I guess that’s obvious cos you’re…but I mean, I’ve never done  _ anything  _ before,” she tries to explain as she lays back on her bed, fumbling over her words. But Deoxys doesn’t need any explanation, drifting close to her again so that he can start fondling her again. This time, it’s easier for him, and he goes back to teasing at her nipple, while putting a tentacle between her legs.

This time, there is no fabric separating them down there, and she squirms, gasping out at how strange it feels, but strange in a good way, and he must be able to tell that her reaction is a positive one, because he does not slow down, rubbing against her, teasing her more and more with his touch. Suddenly, there is a hand over her chest, and he pinches her nipple between two fingers, and Maggie has no idea how he has gotten so good at this so quickly, but she sure as hell is not going to complain about it.

When he first starts to penetrate her with his tentacle, she whimpers, writhing beneath his touch, overwhelmed by just how intense it feels, having him do this for her instead of doing it for herself. It’s good, too good, better than anything that she has ever felt, and he always seems to know exactly what she needs next, never hesitating for even a moment, and always doing everything right. He plays with her nipple while slowly fucking her with a tentacle, and Maggie could cry from how amazing it all feels.

It is hard to remember why she did not want to talk things further with him when he is busy proving that he is capable of doing everything that she needs, proving that  _ he _ is everything that she has ever needed. Maybe there were some good reasons to try and avoid pushing him into this, but now she can’t think of any, because she is just so wrapped up in how good she feels, in how good he is making her feel, already an expert even though he can’t have this kind of experience, at least not with a human like her.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she cries out, even knowing that he isn’t trying to stop, that he probably will not stop until she is satisfied, if then. “Don’t stop, it’s so good, I’m so close, I love you!”

_ It feels good, I love you. _

Again, she thinks in that strange voice, the one that almost feels like it is separate from her, but definitely only exists in her head. She is startled by it, but quickly relaxes back into her pleasure, head swimming too much to actually dwell on it for very long. She is right there on the edge, so close that she can hardly stand it, so she has no time to think about the strange voice in her head that she knows she just imagined, because she is so lost in the moment.

When she comes, it is like nothing she has ever felt before, the most intense orgasm of her life. Everything feels so magnified, in ways that she never knew having a partner could make possible, and she cries out for him, barely coherent, but proclaiming her love for him once again, because she knows that she is too far gone to ever hope to hold those feelings back anymore. That voice is there with her, her mind conjuring it to echo her confession, though that voice is perfectly coherent, not affected like her speaking voice is.

She really does not feel like she is thinking it, but she must be, because it is there in her head, and not outside of it. And as she starts to come down from her high, she replays it in her mind, never quite able to get it right, even though she should be able to recreate it perfectly. Deoxys pulls away and drifts to lay beside her, and only now does she start to think about what she has done.

Oh, what would those scientists say if they knew she was  _ fucking _ their research subject? What would they say if she knew that she thought she was in  _ love _ with it? But that isn’t right; Deoxys isn’t an ‘it’, and when she thinks about  _ that _ , she realizes that she has been referring to him as a man this whole time, even though none of the researchers ever called him anything other than  _ it _ , and she does not know where that came from. Was that her own loneliness coming out that early on, or is it something deeper than that?

Does it have something to do with the way that he knew exactly what to do to her, even though she never said it out loud? Does it have something to do with the way that he always seems to understand her perfectly, and that, even though he never speaks back to her, the conversations never feel one-sided like they do with her own Pokemon? Does it have something to do with the fact that he has always felt like more than one of her Pokemon, and does it have something to do with that voice in her head that she really doesn’t think comes from her own thoughts?

There are psychic types that aren’t from outer space that can sense the feelings of their trainers, and he is believed to be closely related to psychic Pokemon, though how they can determine that when he is an alien is beyond her. Could Deoxys tell what she was feeling all along? And if that is the case, then did he decide to give her what she needed right when she decided to try and find a boyfriend? Is he just trying to help and does not realize what he is doing, or does he not want her to start dating? How much has he learned on his own and how much does he understand?

Does he mean it when he says that he loves her, or is he just copying what she says?

Maggie is left with more questions than answers, the longer she spends thinking about it, and she is only snapped out of her thoughts when she feels a hand on hers. She lets Deoxys lace his fingers with hers, and decides to leave him out of the ball tonight. There is a strong possibility that he is only pursuing what she thinks is a relationship because he is following the cues that he reads in her mind, but she decides to take each day as it comes, regardless of what might happen.

There is no way to know what is really going on just yet, but she knows that she loves him, and for right now, that will have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
